


A Man Like No Other

by king_eomer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: "Athelstan stringe la Bibbia al petto, cercando di nascondere i tremiti che violenti gli scuotono il corpo."





	A Man Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 50 drabble sull'omonima community di livejournal. La challenge sfida a scrivere un'unica storia seguendo 50 prompt, ognuno dei quali deve avere un massimo di 100 parole l'uno.

 

**1.Amore**

Athelstan stringe la Bibbia al petto, cercando di nascondere i tremiti che violenti gli scuotono il corpo. L'acqua delle onde è gelida e il vento, inarrestabile, continua a soffiare con furia.  
Gli uomini attorno a loro ridono e cantano, ebbri di una vittoria che per Athelstan ha il sapore del sangue.  
Solo uno resta in silenzio con gli occhi fissi su di lui: Ragnar Lothbrok. Colui che gli ha risparmiato la vita.  
Un'onda più grande delle altre scuote la nave con forza, Athelstan stringe gli occhi e serra la presa sul libro: che l'amore del Padre gli sia sempre accanto.

**2.Cielo**

Fulmini cadono inarrestabili e alcuni dei suoi fratelli credono sia la furia del Padre ad abbattersi sugli stranieri.  
Athelstan non sa se sia vero, ma guarda i carcerieri e vede il timore sui loro volti: per loro questo non è un buon presagio.  
Lo scroscio dell'acqua sulla tenda e il rumore delle onde sono interrotti da un urlo improvviso: un uomo si alza in piedi e come un folle inizia a ridere e gridare al cielo.  
_«Non capite? Thor è felice per noi!»_  
Athelstan non sa chi sia Thor, ma vede Ragnar ridere e gli uomini rilassarsi a quelle parole.

**3.Letto**

Athelstan si inginocchia sulla paglia secca e prega il Padre e lo ringrazia per averlo fatto arrivare fin lì sano e salvo. Dietro la parete di legno sente Ragnar e sua moglie abbandonarsi ai piacere carnali e per un attimo sente il forte impulso di sbirciare e di unirsi a loro.  
Guarda fra gli spiragli delle tegole e vede come i due corpi si muovono sinuosi sul grande letto.  
La colpa e la vergogna lo assalgono di colpo e Athelstan si allontana subito dalla parete come scottato. Riprende il libro fra le mani e ne sfoglia le pagine con riverenza.

**4.Orgoglio**

Quando Ragnar taglia la corda simbolo di schiavitù, Athelstan sente un brivido scorrere lungo il corpo. Gli sta dando la possibilità di scegliere, di essere libero e di scappare via.  
Ma dove può andare?  
Non può più tornare al monastero, distrutto dalle fiamme, e la sua fede lo rende un bersaglio facile per qualunque abitante di quel villaggio.  
Lanciando un ultimo sguardo al confratello morto legato indegnamente a dei pali, Athelstan ingoia il suo orgoglio e si rimette in piedi: se il Padre lo aveva condotto lì, aveva per lui dei progetti e Athelstan li avrebbe seguiti.

Ragnar sorride soddisfatto.

**5.Lettere**

Nelle settimane che passano veloci e confuse Athelstan si ritrova a sfogliare e leggere le pagine della Bibbia ancora e ancora.  
Le lettere iniziano già a sbiadire e i colori dei disegni sembrano pallide imitazioni di quelle che una volta erano meravigliose rappresentazioni delle Sacre Scritture.  
Più di una volta ha visto Ragnar sbirciare sopra alle sua spalle nel tentativo di vedere cosa fosse così bello da attrarre la sua adorazione.  
Ma il vichingo non riesce a leggere quella lingua e i disegni gli sembrano solo una confusa accozzaglia di persone.  
Quando Athelstan prova a spiegarglielo, Ragnar lo ascolta attentamente.

 

 


End file.
